1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic register. This invention specifically relates to a system for a restaurant such as a fast-food restaurant which includes a register terminal for registering a customer's order, a device for transmitting information of the customer's order from the register terminal to a kitchen, and a display device for visualizing the information of the customer's order in the kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,097 corresponding to Japanese published unexamined patent application 5-151467 discloses a customer order processing system which includes a register terminal for registering customer's orders. The customer's orders are sequentially transmitted to a kitchen video controller. The customer's orders are sequentially indicated on a display device of the kitchen video controller. In the customer order processing system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,097, upon completion of preparation for a customer's order by a person in charge, the indication of that customer's order on the display device of the kitchen video controller is erased by manipulating a control switch. A time length between the reception of the customer's order and the erasure thereof is measured and stored as service time data in the kitchen video controller. The register terminal totalizes the service time data transmitted from the kitchen video controller to issue a management report.